The Pain Of Our Love
by The Doctor and his Blue Box
Summary: The Doctor and Jack, trapped in a boiler room. What could possibly happen? Rated M. 9th Doctor. Submissive!Doctor Dominant!Jack


The Doctor and Jack panted as they ran into the boiler room, the only hiding spot available. With great expertise, The Doctor locked the door from a distance with his sonic screwdriver, pocketing it.

"Blimey, it's hot..." The Doctor nonchalantly dropped off his leather jacket, pulling off his jumper, which was sticking uncomfortably to his skin. Sweat trickled down his nicely toned chest, and Jack couldn't help but stare. The Time Lord's face was flushed with heat as he rubbed his arms, suddenly feeling very itchy.

Jack started to undress himself, and when the Doctor wasn't looking, he pulled his trousers and pants down with one swift movement. With the sonic in the Doctor's jacket pocket, he was sort of trapped (never mind the lock on the handle).

The captain grinned evilly and hugged the older man from behind, who gasped in surprise. Jack reached his hands around front and slid them down his pants, palming the Doctor's now hardening erection. Jack rubbed him eagerly and bit the Doctor's neck, suckling the tan skin and leaving his mark. Despite the Time Lord's protests, he let out a low, guttural moan.

That was all Jack needed to hear as he slipped his hand under the cotton fabric, grasping the hard-on. Both sweating profusely, Jack pulled off the Doctor's trousers and boxers and pressed his erection into his inner thigh.

He spun the Time Lord around, capturing his trembling lips in a heated kiss. The Doctor moaned again and allowed Jack's tongue entrance, whimpering as the captain stroked his hard length.

The Doctor was pinned against a wall, face flushed and eyes half-lidded with lust. It was incredibly sexy to Jack, who groaned and explored the other's mouth with his tongue.

The older man was a moaning mess, throwing his head back as Jack dropped to his knees and took his length into his mouth, deep-throating him. The Doctor couldn't contain himself as he cried out in ecstasy, gripping the time agent's hair and thrusting deeply.

Jack gagged and groaned deeply, sending vibrations up his shaft to pool in the Doctor's belly.

Jack pulled away, ignoring the Time Lord's glare and desperately snogging him. Teeth bashed and lips quivered as they were bitten, drawing blood which the other would lick off.

The Doctor placed his forehead against Jack's, entering his mind and groaning at the sensation of finally being in someone's mind. Jack gasped in surprise as the lonely Time Lord shared his pleasure across the link.

Returning the favor, Jack used his spit as lube and lined himself at the Time Lord's entrance. Earning a nod, he pushed in with one sleek movement, the Doctor's grimace not going unnoticed.

He kissed away the stray tears, lifting the Doctor's right leg to start a steady rhythm. Whimpering, the Time Lord promptly threw his legs around the taller man's waist, kissing the other's neck.

Jack quickened his pace, noticing the way the Doctor's nails dug into his shoulder blades, jaw hanging open. "J-Jack, please... Harder, faster, oh Rassilon yes..I need...more..."

Jack laid them on the Doctor's leather jacket, pressing the older man's face down into it. "Tell me what you want."

The Doctor gasped as Jack nibbled his earlobe, unmoving as he growled out once again, "tell me and you'll get your reward."

"I want you, Jack! Only you! Always you! Please Jack, I've been a bad-bad boy, punish me."

Jack grinned and eagerly started to pound into him. The Doctor threw his head back and screamed, releasing loud moans and whines that he'd normally be too embarrassed to admit he made.

The Time Lord started to move with Jack, panting and grinding up against the younger man. His back arched and the Doctor reached his hand back to grasp Jack's shoulder, vision hazy as he kept his blushing face up high.

Moans and wails of pleasure escaped the Time Lord's mouth, obscenities slipping out in his native tongue. This spurred Jack on and he gripped his hips, thrusting deeper and deeper. The Doctor was sobbing with bliss as Jack grasped his hard shaft, pumping furiously.

Sweaty bodies moved in unison as the air was filled with moans and screams of pleasure. Jack leaned against the Doctor's back, slamming in and it of the tight hole. "D _-Doctor._.." "Jack, oh my gods Jack," he screamed again as Jack hit his sweet spot, "F-Fuck...ahg-hnng!"

Jack kept increasing the pace like the dial on a stove, and he was pretty sure the Doctor would get aroused every time he shrugged that jacket on. Man, he wished he shared a telepathic link with the jacket so he could see the Doctor's face.

He decided to look anyways and leaned against the Time Lord's back again, kissing his earlobe and tugging it where he wanted the Doctor to face. His lover complied and turned towards him, and Jack took it in.

The Doctor's face was fully red, eyes half lidded and mouth hanging open. He noticed the trail of drool that leaked off of his drooped tongue, Like a dog, he thought.

The Time Lord was being bounced forwards and back by the sheer power of Jack's thrusting, subconsciously knowing that his ass would hurt in the morning, but honestly, he didn't care.

The sweat was freely falling as the Doctor's red hole leaked with it, sore yet still yearning for more. Jack spun him around and planted bites on the Doctor's neck, throat, shoulder, collarbone - moan.

Smirking, he grasped the Time Lord's short-cropped hair and dragged his nails down his scalp, earning another moan. He continued this and bit his collarbone again, more Gallifreyan curses.

To have his crush in such a position gave him a feeling of power, so he continued to stroke The Doctor's dick and wordlessly captured his lips, tongues and bodies moving in sync.

 _"Oh god, don't stop, if you stop I swear you'll wish you were burning in lava once you're done with me-AAAHH_ -!"

He sucked his pulse point and slid his finger over the Doctor's slit, feeling the aching and tensing of both his and the Time Lord's cocks.

The sound of skin slapping against skin intermingled with their moans as both parties chased their releases _. "Oh Rassilon please! I need to cum, p-please. Oh my lord, it feels so good! Fuck me, yes, faster, harder. As hard as you can, J-Jack!"_

Encouraged, Jack thrusted with no mercy, no holding back. White filled their visions as they got ever so closer, pure bliss and pleasure was the only feeling in the world.

Jack nuzzled his lover's neck, both moaning with ecstasy. "J-Jack! I'm so-so close! Please Rassilon, let me _cum.."_

Both cried out with pleasure as they came, Jack's fluids filling The Doctor's prostate. Jack collapsed on the Time Lord, both very sweaty and panting so hard, the Doctor's respiratory bypass kicked in.

Jack swooped down for another breathtaking kiss in the hot room, rearing back a tiny bit only for his lover to nuzzle his nose.

"We are defiantly doing that again." The Doctor chuckled, "agreed."


End file.
